This Really Is
by The TableThrower2
Summary: Valentines day, A day that Dash normally spends with Fluttershy. But not this year. This year Shy has a date. And that doesn't sit well with one Rainbow Danger Professionalism Dash.


A/N: Hey what's up you guys? Some of you may remember me as The TableThrower, and unfortunately I can't remember my login info for that account, so here's my new one The TableThrower2. Now this is my first attempt at an MLP:FiM Humanized FlutterDash, so here's hoping you guys will enjoy this short little oneshot written primarily as a test run.

Summary: When Dash is feeling low, there's one girl she usually goes to. Fluttershy. But she can't go to Shy with this. Why? Simple, Shy's the reason for this low mood. So she goes to Rarity, because who else in the group can teach her how to win a womans' heart right?

Gut wrenching sorrow. Those are the best words Dash could possibly use to describe the feelings invading her. Today was Valentine's day, and all around her the couples of Equestria were celebrating their love. Normally this wouldn't bother the prismatic haired teen in the slightest, as everyone knew that Dash did not do that "mushy romance" stuff. But it bothered her today. Normally she'd spend this day with Fluttershy, the woman she loved beyond all others. Today she couldn't.. Today, Fluttershy had a date. And it tore Dash's heart out.

"Why did I wait so long to tell her? Why did I have to hide like a coward? Huh, brave my rainbow colored ass." Dash spoke, softly and dejectedly, to her audience of one. She heaved a heavy sigh as she trudged slowly along, paying no attention at all to where she was going, and apologizing half heartedly to the couples she bumped into, not even stopping to hear their replies as she continued on her unknown path.

Dash had had her chances, there's no denying that. All of the years they had spent together, all of the Valentines that had come and went. And yet, she'd said nothing. Content to bask in the moment, not wanting to do anything that could have put their time together in jeopardy. Maybe Dash should have seen it coming, after all, Fluttershy was indeed very beautiful. Sweet, kind, caring, loyal, and braver than anyone she'd ever met, though Shy would never believe her if she had told the timid waif of a girl this. But it was true. Fluttershy was the most amazing woman Dash had ever had the privilege of meeting, and it shouldn't come as a surprise to the athletic young girl that someone else had realized it as well.

And while maybe the news wasn't shocking, it didn't tear her apart any less to know that someone much braver than she had taken the risk, and it had paid off in spades. Perhaps she shouldn't loathe this other person so much, after all, it's not like Big Mac had known that Dashie was in love with her best friend. She couldn't blame him for taking the chance when it was presented to him. But she did. Sure it was irrational, but didn't she have a right to be hurt and feel some sort of hatred towards Big Mac for being braver than she was?

Maybe it wasn't fair to hate him, but she most definitely felt that it was fair for her to be miserable and dejected, even if she was deflecting her anger towards herself at an innocent third party. She looked up from the concrete for the first time in what felt like hours, only to find herself standing outside of Carousel Boutique, the shop owned by Rarity, another of Dash's friends, and the one she spent the least amount of time with. An idea began to grow inside Dash's mind, first as a little inkling, then as a full grown plan.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? Or maybe she had, and that was why she was standing where she was standing now. Rarity was into romance and things right? And she had snagged AJ for her own last year. Maybe she could teach Dash how to be romantic, how to win Fluttershy's heart. It was a gamble, one she wasn't sure would pay off, but then again, when has anything worth having or fighting for ever been easy and with no risk? Even Dash knew the answer to that one was never. She steeled her resolve. It was time to ask Rarity for advice, even if it meant enduring the overly dramatic princess wannabe for more than a few minutes.

She entered the shop, the bells over the door signaling a new arrival. "Be with you in a moment darling, please, make yourself at home." floated down to Dash's ears from the second floor, giving Dash a few precious moments to think of how best to word her request to the drama queen. Don't get her wrong, Rarity was a good friend, and had been there for Dash on previous occasions, but her attitude alone drove Dash up the wall. But she'd find a way to cope. She had to, otherwise, this plan would fail before it even began.

Dash stood in silence, lost in thought as footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase that led to the flat above the boutique. It was in this state that Rarity found Dash, and she allowed her friend some time to think. Whatever the reason Dash had come to see her, she could tell it was seriously affecting the young athlete. She made her way to the door of the boutique, locking it and flipping the open sign in the window to closed, ensuring they would have privacy for the conversation to come.

Dash collected her thoughts, and when she was sure she had what she had to say memorized, she turned to face her friend. "Rarity, we've been through a lot together, and I know we haven't always spent the most time together, but would it be too much to ask you for a favor?' Dash asked shyly, scuffing at the ground with her feet, looking anywhere but directly at the woman seated on the sofa inside the shop.

Rarity smiled softly, it was rare to see her normally energetic friend so reserved and dejected. It warmed her heart to see her like this, and she vowed to herself she would do whatever was in her power to help her prismatic friend. "Darling, it's no trouble at all. In fact, I would be quite honored to help you. Now, if you would kindly tell me what has you so down, we can figure out exactly what I can do for you." She spoke, studying her friends behaviour.

It took a moment for Dash to begin speaking, but once she did, it was like a floodgate had opened, and there were no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Today's Valentines Day, which I'm sure you're well aware of. And I know that normally I wouldn't care. But today I do. You may not have known this, but I'll just say it now, and you can judge me however you wish later, but I'm in love with Fluttershy. I have been for years. And every year since we were kids we've spent today together. But we can't this year. Fluttershy has a date. And it's not fair for me to hate the guy, Big Mac's done nothing to me personally, but I can't help it. I'm jealous Rarity. I'm jealous and heartbroken and hurt, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been such a coward, maybe I'd be the one taking her to dinner tonight, maybe I'd be the one giving her roses and candy, and making her smile in that beautiful way that lights up whatever room she's in. Maybe, if I wasn't such a fucking coward, I'd be the one calling Fluttershy mine. But I am a coward, and now Big Mac has her. So it seems stupid to be asking this, but then I got to thinking, maybe it's not too late ya know? Maybe I still have a chance. Maybe I can win Flutters heart. But I don't know the first thing about romance, and I know nothing about dating. So I guess, what I'm asking, is can you help me? Can you teach me about romance? Teach me how to win the heart of the single most amazing, beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, and loyal woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my life?" Dash asked, more like begged, with tears now flowing freely down her face.

Rarity moved from the sofa, embracing her friend in a hug, stroking her back to soothe away the tears that were running rampant down her cheeks. "Darling, I can teach you what I can, but I can't teach you how to win anothers heart. You can't force romance, though I dare say, if you tell Fluttershy exactly what you've told me, I doubt Big Mac would hold much of a chance. What you just said was the single most romantic thing I believe I've ever heard in my life. Darling, the best advice I can give you is simply this. If Fluttershy feels the way that yuo do for her for you, then it'll happen. And if she doesn't, I'm sorry to say it was never meant to be. But, I can tell you this, if you be yourself, show her how much you truly love her, but do it your way, be the Dash that you've always been, and if you give it your best shot, I have a strong feeling that things will work out. After all, you are her closest friend, you know her better than any of us do, and you've been there for her more than anyone else. And besides, I've seen the way she looks at you when she believes no one else is watching. Dash, all I can tell you is to go for it. Take your chance, before it disappears. If it doesn't work out, then remember this, at least you tried, you took a chance, and you won't have to spend the rest of your days wondering what might have been." She held her friend close for a few more moments, and then pulled back to wipe away the few remaining tears that were making their escape from the cerise orbs.

Dash smiled at her friend. Rarity was right, of course. It was silly to think she could "learn" how to win someones heart. Love happened naturallly, and if Shy felt the same way as she did, then they could find out where it would take them, together. And if not, then at least she could say she had tried. It would take time to get over it should that be the case, but Dash knew in her heart she could deal with it, as long as her friend was happy. With this in mind, she left the boutique, determination renewed and faith restored, to find Fluttershy, and confess her love for her. Rarity watched her go with a sly smile on her face, before calling out in a sing-song voice. "Oh AJ, you owe me fifty bits."

"Dang nabbit. I knew using Big Mac for this would somehow bite me in the ass." AJ called back, in a slightly less than happy tone. "I don't see why we had to put her through that pain though. Why didn't Shy just tell her?"

"Because, my dear AJ, Shy was in the same situation when she came to us for help. Plus, we had a thousand word minimum to fulfill, and I believe we've now passed that mark." Rarity called back. "Now, shall I come back up and finish eating that "slice of apple pie" darling?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dash ran as fast as she could, heading towards the resturant Fluttershy had told her that her date was taking place. If she moved fast enough, if she got there in time, then she may yet have a chance. Her heart was pounding in her ears as Le Croquette Francois' came into view over the horizon, and she put on a burst of speed as she came closer and closer to her destination. She screeched to a halt, just outside the resturant doors, ignoring the man who tried to tell her the resturant was booked. She made her way inside, forgoing the matre'd who motioned for security to move toward her. She dodged them without paying attention, a single goal in mind. She paid no heed as the security guards smashed into each other behind her.

She spotted Fluttershy and Big Mac in a booth in the back, eating and conversing amongst each other. The sight of Fluttershy threatened to stop her heart. She was beautiful. She wore a long, flowing strapless black dress, that hugged her frame beautifully. The dress had a slit up the side, revealing Fluttershy's creamy white thighs. Rainbow suddenly felt underdressed in her plain gray hoodie and blue jeans, and wondered briefly if she should have went home and changed, before dismissing the thought and continuing towards her goal.

As she approached their table, something began to feel odd about this entire day, a thought began to linger in her mind as Rarity's words came back to her. 'Besides, I've seen the way she looks at you when she believes no one is watching.' She shook the thought out of her mind and approached the table, clearing her throat nervously to catch Fluttershy's attention. Fluttershy looked up from her plate, and smiled shyly when she noticed her best friend.

"H-h-h-hi D-Dashie, what brings you here? It's very nice to see you." She told her, smiling away as she took in the sight of one Rainbow Danger Professionalism Dash.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great to see you too Shy, hey um listen, can we talk? You know, privately?' She inclined her head towards Big Mac, who politely got up, and excused himself to the restroom, allowing the two women to talk.

Shy smiled, and motioned for Rainbow to take a seat, giving her her full attention. "S-sure Dashie, I've always got time to talk with you."

Dash smiled back nervously, taking the seat she was offered. "I know you're on a date Shy, and as much as I want to be happy for you... I can't. I can't be happy for you knowing that it should be me. I should be the one that took you to dinner tonight. I should have been the one to make you happy. And I know that I'm too late. But I wanted you to know, that I love you Fluttershy. More than I've ever loved anyone. You're my world Shy. And I understand if you don't feel the same way that I do. But I had to tell you... and I have to ask. Shy... will you be my Valentine?"

Shy continued to smile, even as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Dashie, silly Dashie. Of course I will. I always have been haven't I? I've loved you for a very long time. I've always been your Valentine. Every year since we've met I've been yours. Why would that change now?"

A shocked look was temporarily plastered over Dash's features as she took in what Fluttershy had to say, before breaking out into the most radiant smile ever given, in Fluttershy's slightly more than slightly biased opinion. Dash leaped across the table, not caring about the resulting watter stains on her hoodie, and captured Shy's lips in a searing, love filled kiss that was eagerly returned. Neither one noticed Big Mac paying the cheque in his way out, nor did they notice the smile he wore as he left. They were lost in their own little world. Two lovers, finally together as they should be, together on St. Valentine's Day, the day where love shone it's brightest.

Fluttershy had one thought in her head during all of this. 'Remind me to thank Rarity and AJ for this, as well as Big Mac. This was the best plan ever'

A/N: Aww, so cute, in my opinion anyways. And sorry for the fourth wall breaking there with Rarity, it's just... I had to give it a shot, I know it's more Pinkie's thing, but she doesn't feature in this, and I can't resist a little fourth wall smashing whenever I write anything MLP. :) Anyways, as usual, read and review. Have a great day.

Until next time, The TableThrower signing off.


End file.
